


Love forever

by AlexisJ_Loki



Category: Adam/Reader - Fandom, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt, Love, Pain, Past, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisJ_Loki/pseuds/AlexisJ_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam saves a girl from 4 men and takes her in</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [One-Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=One-Shot).



> Leave a comment or a Kudos

You run as fast as you can from the men follow after you.

They grab your arm and shoved a needle in it as you scream as loud as you can in hopes of someone hearing you.

Your world is 98% black but you see a figure run up and try to save you and your light goes out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up clean and showered and naked in a thick, old robe. You look around scared then you remember.

He walks in, "Im Adam"

"Y/N"

 


	2. Who are you?

"Hello Y/N" He replies

"Hello Adam.. Why am I here? I remember those men and a-a NEEDLE!! What--who--I"

"Darling shhhhh It is okay it was just a small amount of knock out liquid you are fine I checked"

"Oh okay, than-You checked?.......How"

"Want breakfast?"

You know he is avoiding the topic you think it must be for the best and nodded towards Adam.

You put your first steps down and if it weren't for Adam you would have fallen. 

You and in his arms as he greedily rushes to kiss you in a mouthful of passion and hunger, you just as greedily kiss back.

You look at eachother and see his eyes pure black eyes poor into your now pure red eyes.

"what..."


	3. SoulMates

"What..i-i-i-i.'  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhh..Darling its okay it only means we are soul mates"  
"NO!!! What my eyes! They are like a demons!'  
"Shhhhhhh" Adam grabs you face and kisses you, you start to slowly melt into him.

"Okay Adam hm...."

Get on the bed darling. Now and pick a movie I need to hold you" he sys as he suggles your face

"Okay"


	4. Snuggle

You silently go and pick out a movie from his collection.

"Adam?" You ask

"Hm... Yes love?" He responds looking up slightly

"Can I use my laptop to pick a movie, maybe from Netflix?" You ask hoping for an answer.

"Oh- Of course love, I'll set it up.. what movie?" 

You mumble, "Wallflower?"

He laughs slightly, "Pardon darling? Even I could not hear that"

"Wallflower" You still mumble but he hears you and laughs, "Oh course angel"

 

He puts the movie in and you two snuggle silently on the couch.

You both fall asleep to each others breaths

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING


End file.
